What I Like About You
by runfromcrayons
Summary: I don't know. It's like a whole small dating thing that I crapped out. i dont know who's gonna top so leave comments and whoever has the most votes will be top dog. that sounded worse than i intended. ALSO: if you are a reader of my kagehina fic, This Kids Not Alright, I WILL UPDATE! i promise


The wind lazily blew the calligrapher's hair across his face. Working outside in the warm summer air had been a nice change for him. Inspiration seemed to come easier for Sei.

"Yo Sensei!" Handa jumped knocking his tools off the table and into the grass.

"Huh?! Oh it's just you Hiro. What's up?" The onyx asked as turned to gather up his tools from the ground.

The blonde blushed slightly, "Maybe do you want to get some dinner tonight or something?"

"Oh yeah sure, with the girls too right?" Sei glanced back at Hiroshi while his placing the brushes and paper on the table.

"Uh, no…"

"Oh! So like with your family?"

"No. I was thinking more on the lines of a, uh, date."

"Oh."

"Yeah." The two males were both blushing furiously.

"Are you even legal?"

Hiro was mildly offended, "_Yes. _I am _eight-teen_." There was a pause, "WELL?"

"Well what?"

"Do you want to, ya know?"

"Know what?"

"Go on a date?" The blonde said in an annoyed voice.

"Oh, hm, sure I guess."

"Really, Sensei?" Kido smiled.

"Yeah and drop the 'Sensei' thing it sounds weird with you now." The older scratched the back of his head.

"Okay sen-sei," Hiro drawled with a smirk, "Come over to my house at six-thirty."

"Alright." Seishuu said in a shaky voice.

.

.

.

Seishuu started to pace around the living room and by the time six-fifteen rolled around. He didn't know what to wear. He didn't know if he should bring something. All in all Handa was a mess. He decided that casual was the most appropriate. His outfit consisted of a pair of jeans, some converse and a Coca-Cola muscle shirt.

Handa stepped out of his house and locked it and started his walk to Hiro's house; every step he took closer to the teen's house the more nervous he got.

Eventually he got there and tentatively knocked on the door. There was a loud bang and scrambling feet.

Hiro stood in front of the twenty-two year old with a smile on his face, "You were able to find your way over, I was afraid you passed out because of exhaustion." He chuckled.

"Yeah whatever," Seishuu chewed on the inside of his cheek.

"Oh," Hiro stepped to the side and motioned his arm, "come on in."

As the sensei stepped inside the house a delicious smell wafted into his face. "That smells really good. What're you making?" The raven asked.

"Some shrimp curry. It'll be done in a bit, for now you can sit at the table." Handa nodded and took a seat on one of the pillows lying next to the table.

"So what's been going on lately?" The older asked attempting to make small talk.

"Nothing really. School's been… uneventful to say the least. I've made a couple of friends but no one that really sticks out." Hiro said from in the kitchen. "What about you?"

"Writing and engaging Naru, Miwa and Tamako in games and things. Everything's been pretty slow for me as well." Seishuu said scratching the back of his head.

"I see." Hiro said. A moment later he walked to the table and set down two bowls full of rice and curry. "Do you want some wine or sake?" Hiro asked as he set the chopsticks down next.

"Some wine would be nice, thank you." Hiro nodded and grabbed two glasses and a bottle of red wine. He set the glasses on the short table and poured some wine in the glasses. "Thanks for dinner and the wine." Seishuu smiled, blushing a little.

"It's no trouble. This isn't the first time I've cooked for you and I'm sure it won't be the last." Hiro chuckled.

For the most part the two "adults" ate quietly. Both of them didn't really know what to say to one another. Or how to act. Was acceptable to tell the other they look nice? Were the supposed to have intimate contact? How _did_ two guys have intimate contact? Who's going to be the bottom bitch? All these questions flew rapidly around in the young adults heads.

"That curry was delicious." Seishuu smiled widely.

"That's not the only thing that's delicious." The blonde mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing!" Hiro said jumping up grabbing the bowls and chopsticks and rushing into the kitchen.

Seishuu watched him scuffle around in the kitchen with a bewildered look on his face, "Do you need any h-"

"No! No, I got it don't you worry your pretty little face!" Hiro was yelling by the end of his statement. It died down a while later and Hiro entered the room again. "Do you want to go on a walk?"

. 

.

.


End file.
